


oumota!

by nagit0_komaeda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oumota Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagit0_komaeda/pseuds/nagit0_komaeda
Summary: just me writing one shots from oumota. there’ll be nothing nsfw (possibly light jokes), all fluff or angst with fluff.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	oumota!

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t rlly know what au this is, it’s just momota but without the killing game 
> 
> angst and fluff!

some days everything is too much for ouma. the mask of a cheery, care free person is hard to maintain 24/7. the energy it takes mentally is insane, draining. 

like everyone ouma has his bad days, too drained to do anything, laying in bed waiting for his energy to come back, to his facade back on.

kaito has gotten familiar with oumas bad days. there wasn’t much he could do to help, ouma just needed time to rest, time to not be worried about anyone seeing through his lies.

“kaito?” ouma was laying in bed, almost hidden in a pile of blankets and pillows 

“hm?” kaito was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking throw a tv show for them to watch.

“why’re you here?”  
kaito tilted his head head, confused “what do you mean?”  
“i dont know, it’s just a nice day outside and your staying here.”  
kaito let out a sigh “you don’t feel well right? i’m not just gonna leave you alone.”  
“don’t take pity on me.”  
“it’s not that.” kaito turned around to face ouma.   
“,,,,” oumas face is went blank, scared  
“what? what is it?” he asked, concerned.  
“don’t use the hair dryer, i put flour in it.”  
kaito went quiet for a minute before letting out a small laugh “anything else i should know?” despite kaito just teasing, ouma paused to think if actually did set up more pranks. “no, i don’t think so. or maybe i did actually do more?” ouma smirked, resulting in kaito rolling his eyes and standing up, deciding to ignore oumas little game. 

“you haven’t eaten yet, no?” ouma shook his head no “right.” kaito started to walk out of the room “cup of tea and toast?” ouma nodded then kaito had left.

he came back a few minutes later with tea and toast, he gave it to ouma who mumbled an embarrassed “thanks”

but when ouma took a sip of tea, he squinted his eyes “shit-“  
“i-i made it that bad? i just added sugar and honey”  
ouma let out a quiet laugh “i switched the sugar and salt, i was trying to mess with you when you make yourself coffee or something.”

normally kaito would complain about the prank, but seeing ouma smile and laugh after being down all day was enough for him to smile and laugh as-well...


End file.
